


Kidge Week!

by viperscreed



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, but i love these two, im laaaattte, so im still doing it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed/pseuds/viperscreed
Summary: A series of one-shots for Kidge week 2k17!





	1. Jealosy

Keith couldn’t believe his goddamn eyes. The rabble around him of aliens he couldn’t properly pronounce the species of mingling around the castle’s ballroom was muted in his ears. The fluffy heads of the aliens were a good foot below his own which good and bad news meant there was nothing to break his line of sight.

Off to the edge of the room Lance was leaning up against the wall with a drink in his hand. He had that shit eating smirk that he always wore when he was hitting on some poor girl. Under usual circumstances Keith might take steps to separate his fellow Paladin from the center of his affections, allowing the girl to slip away to less annoying company.

Except this wasn’t just some poor alien girl Lance was fawning over, it was Pidge who for whatever reason didn’t look completely done with him. In fact she was leisurely leaning up against the same wall and seemed to giggle under her breath when Lance said something Keith couldn’t hear. It stung.

Cause really what did Pidge and Lance have in common? Pidge was so brilliant and capable and Lance certainly hadn’t been joining them to watch old reruns of trashy, vintage Earth paranormal shows. Lance probably wouldn’t know a chupacabra from an adjule if his life depended on it.

Keith took a deep, hopefully calming breath and tore his eyes away from them to glare at nothing in the middle distance. He knew his thoughts were unreasonable, he and Pidge were show buddies, and there was nothing special or exclusive about that. There was no reason for him to be upset just because Lance was getting Pidge flustered and… and he wasn’t.

He took a long swig of his drink, the purple fluid was as sour as it was sweet and thankfully by this point he was desensitized to it. Against his better judgment he started to meander in their general direction, he just needed to hear what Lance was saying to learn what it took to make Pidge smile like that. He kicked himself internally, sure he wasn’t the best in social situations but when did he get so bad he needed to take pointers from Lance?

“So how does it feel?” Lance inquired and Pidge snorted a bit, no doubt already expecting something corny.

“How does what feel?” Pidge responded.

“To be the only star in the sky.”

Pidge giggled and Keith felt hot. Astronomy pickup lines is all it took, he could do that. Keith weaved his way through what remained of the crowd catching the attention of the other two Paladins as he approached. The two smiled as he approached, not perturbed by his incoming intrusion. Lance opened his mouth but Keith cut him off before he could get anything out.

“Allura wanted to see you Lance.” Keith lied and the two Paladins shared a look. A grin split Lance’s face and pulled off the wall to stand at his full height.

“Well duty calls, I’ll see you around Pidge.” And with the snap of a finger gun he trotted off to find the princess. Keith was quick to take his spot at Pidge’s side, leaning up against the wall with his arm loosely crossed over his chest. He took a quick drink, fidgeting nervously.

“So who did it?” Keith asked trying to fight down the blush growing on his face.

“Did what?” Pidge looked up at him curiously with her brow cocked.

“Took all the stars out of the sky and put them in your eyes.” Keith explained, the edges of his lips pulled up gently when Pidge’s cheeks burst with color.

Then she laughed.

Loudly.

“That was so corny.” Pidge snickered, tears pricking the corners of her eyes while glared off at nothing, embarrassed.

“Well, you seemed to like it when Lance did it.” Keith pouted trying to figure out how to disengage from the conversation. Fingers circled his elbow and lightly tugged on him, reluctantly Keith brought his gaze back down to her. She grinned at him, letting her glasses slide down her nose to look at him over her frames.

“What, you jealous or something?” There was an knowing look in her eyes that made him twitch, like he had gotten caught doing something he shouldn’t.

“What, no, why would I?” Keith shot back.

“No, I get it, Lance is pretty cute, I won’t stand in your way.” Pidge promised pulling her hands back to hold them up in surrender. Keith whirled around to face her, eyes panicked as he reached out for her hands. He couldn’t let her think he was interested in someone else.

“No no no, it’s not Lance I’m worried about, I mean I kinda am but just in how you feel about him.” Keith gushed burning up to ears with embarrassment as he heard the words spewing out of his mouth. Pidge looked back at him with similarly wide eyes having not considered what she’d do if she found her wrists caught in the red Paladin’s palms.

“So… you are jealous?” Pidge recovered quickly only to add to Keith’s embarrassment.

“Guess I am.” Keith admitted in a grumble. The tension in his arms relaxed enough that Pidge could start pulling her hands back, realizing he had grabbed her Keith tried retract his hands but before he could fully release her Pidge intertwined their fingers. Her grasp was firm discouraging him from yanking away.

“Good thing you don’t have to worry then.” Pidge told him before pressing a small kiss to the back of their fingers.

Keith was going to combust.

“Wanna blow this popsicle stand, I doubt anyone will notice.” Pidge giggled at the enthusiastic nod she got from the usually somber Paladin.

Pidge lead them to the nearest door intent on taking Keith to her lab, probably for some Ghost Trackers and chill though she had no intention of actually watching the show. Keith went through the threshold first and she turned to look over her shoulder and she caught Lance’s eye line with her own.

She gave him a thumbs up that he returned with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My kingdom for assertive Pidge


	2. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No angst for you this day but... tomorrow >:3

The sharp crack of plastic hitting the floor is what made Keith finally lift his head from the book he had been idly reading. Pidge was sitting on the floor in front of the couch seething while the screen in front of her grimly declared her death, her controller laying a few feet away. Keith had been zoning out her ranting for last half hour as she tried to defeat this level’s boss. Pidge leaned forward to grab the closest bit of cord to drag the controller back to her.

“This is stupid, this fight is so unbalanced.” Pidge growled under her breath as she reloaded the game from her save point outside the boss’ door. Keith watched her enter the stage this time and listened to every charged up curse and shout from Pidge.

The boss would stagger her character with a heavy attack then rush forward to hit her with fast ones not giving her so much as a second to counter or block. Pidge snarled when she finally broke away, her fingers flew across the controller to try and attempt a combo attack that would knock the boss down. The boss backed up just as her character’s sword swung down parrying her blade to the side striking her with his shield sending her character flying across the screen. Her character made contact with one of the podiums that decorated the arena and everything slowed down, the screen fading to greyscale before the death screen faded in.

Keith could hear Pidge’s breath seething from between her teeth, the controller shaking in her hands as she white knuckled it. The red Paladin sat his book down and slid into the spot behind her setting his legs down on either side of her. Pidge didn’t so much as tilt her head as Keith rested his arms on her shoulders.

“What to play something else?” Keith inquired having learned long ago that Pidge would take ‘Wanna take a break?’ as a massive insult to her gaming ego.

“No I want to win.” Pidge grumbled as went through her save files considering going back to an earlier file to grind for more levels. She decided, fuck it and loaded outside the boss’ door again.

“How about this, if you lose this time then you have to play something with me.” Keith suggested and Pidge huffed but agreed.

“Fine.” She mumbled, her lips stayed parted as she focused on trying to get behind the boss.

The warm pressure of lips on the skin behind her ear made her jump. She didn’t dare turn her eyes away from the screen since any lapse in concentration meant certain death at the hands of an overpowered knight. The hands on her shoulders weren’t helping either, strong thumbs expertly rolling against the tense spots on her upper back. The teeth scraping the juncture between her neck and shoulder is what caused her to fumble her controller resulting in her character’s death.

Keith sat back as she abruptly stood and whirled around, her face flushed a bright red from a combination of her earlier frustration and current flustered state leaving her controller on the floor. Pidge was glaring at him but Keith couldn’t bring himself to be sorry, she didn’t say he couldn’t play with her while she tried to fight the boss.

“You’re in so much trouble.” Pidge growled but she was grinning.

Keith’s laugh was bright and warm as the smaller Paladin flung herself at him.


	3. Change

Something Keith didn’t expect to miss about Earth but did was the ability to slam doors because the slide of the doors here in the castle was decidedly unsatisfying when you marched angrily through them. The red Paladin was at least thankful that he could lock the door to his room allowing him some privacy to vent without someone walking in. He tore off his coat as paced back and forth in his small room, throwing it at the hook on the wall. The fabric hung for a moment before crumpling to the floor; Keith didn’t care enough to pick it up.

He wanted to train to burn off his anger but that ran the risk of bumping into someone and there was chance they’d ask him what’s wrong which would possibly be followed by the question, is it a Galra thing?

Keith gritted his teeth together, how did they expect him to even know if it _was_ a Galra thing? He had just found out about his heritage a few days ago after a lifetime on Earth, he didn’t know the first thing about Galras or their culture despite what he had picked up in battles with them. He slowed to a stop in front of his door, resting his forehead on the cold metal as his shoulders sagged.

The change had been immediate when the truth about past had come forward. The comments and jokes from Hunk and Lance he could take, it was annoying sure but he could banter back and eventually the novelty of him being half-Galra would wear off. The silence from Allura was another matter, how did Shiro expect him to lead Voltron when the princess wouldn’t even look him in the eyes.

There was a gentle knock on the door, Keith’s face scrunched up a bit when he felt it in his forehead.

“Who is it?” He called out surprised by how tight his voice sounded.

“The Pidge-inator.” Keith grimaced at the voice that came through the door. He pressed a button, unlocking the door and letting it slide open while he leaned on the doorframe. Pidge stood there on the other side with a clipboard in hand.

“I’m drafting you to help me with some experiments.” She told him before he could ask. Keith gritted his teeth.

“I don’t think I’m Galra enough for you to get accurate results.” There was a sharp edge to his voice and Pidge’s eyebrows pinched together with confusion. “That’s why you came to me right, to get a reading on how it would affect a Galra?”

There was a stretch of silence before Pidge responded.

“No, I came to you cause you weren’t busy and I thought you’d be the least likely to complain about testing out a new training bot,” There was a second stretch of silence this one decidedly more uncomfortable then the first.

“Sorry…” Keith mumbled under his breath.

“Nah, its fine.” Pidge replied, falling silent again for an awkward second before reaching out to touch Keith’s arm. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Kinda.” Keith admitted, his shoulders slumping. Venting wasn’t something he got to do often and he didn’t feel completely comfortable bringing up these frustrations to Shiro.

Keith stepped back into his room and Pidge followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So not a lot of Pidge in this chap but still in my memory she's the only one who didn't seem to change when it turned out Keith was Galra


	4. Crush

Lance sat across the table from Pidge, his fingers clasped together and resting against his lips as he studied her with a critical gaze. She fidgeted, not particularly enjoying being the subject of his stare, all she wanted was some advice. A solid minute passed before Lance suddenly stood, leaning his hands on the table.

“Okay this what we’re going to do,” Lance began, a wide grin on his face. “you will convince Keith to come down to you hanger, I in the meantime will set up a romantic dinner date, I’m not sure where I’ll find a violin but Hunk should be able to cook up something somewhat edible.”

“Lance, I just want some ideas for what I should say to him.” Pidge groaned at his enthusiasm.

“And I’m going to set the perfect mood for you two!” The blue Paladin gushed.

“Lance no.” Pidge denied him again.

“Lance yes?”

“No.”

“Fine.” Lance huffed and slumped down into his chair. He recovered quickly and gazed over her head thoughtfully, articulating his thoughts. “Really you should just be upfront with him, he’s not great with subtlety.”

Pidge was quiet for a long moment, her eyes narrowing with a familiar calculating gleam.  She tilted her head down, light glaring off her glasses, as her strategy became clear to her. The chair she was in rattled when she stood up, whirling around and jogging out the door without so much as a thank you.

Lance sighed happily as he reclined in his seat, kicking his feet up on the table.

Another job well done.

 

<><><> 

 

Pidge paced outside the training room, a bottle of possibly water, it was the least offensive liquid in the castle, in her hands. A mantra of ‘just go in’ repeating in her mind as she tried to build up the courage to do just that. It was a simple plan, use bringing him more ‘water’ as an excuse to go inside then drop the ‘confession’ bomb when she had his attention.

The door swished open and Pidge nearly jolted out of her skin.

Keith stood in the doorway, using the towel draped around his shoulders to dab the sweat off his face. His brow furrowed, head tilting as he watched his teammate scramble with the water bottle. She clutched it close to her chest before it fell to the floor then fixed her glasses.

“Something up Pidge?” Keith asked, it wasn’t completely unusual to see Pidge skulking around but he still felt the need to ask in case what she was doing had far reaching consequences.

“N-no, just brought this for you.” Pidge offered him the drink. Keith eyed it suspiciously before taking the bottle.

“Did you want to take my vitals or something?” Keith inquired after taking a cautious sip.

“I wanted to talk to you actually.” Pidge swallowed thickly while rubbing her hands together.

“About?”

“I just wanted to say that I have huge crush on you.”

There, the bomb was dropped.

And she was met with silence.

“Oh god I ruined it didn’t I, now you’re mad at me and we won’t be able to form Voltro-“ Pidge’s panicked rambling was cut off by a hand gently reaching out to her.

“Pidge, I’m not mad, I just don’t know what to say…” Keith trailed off awkwardly, casting his gaze off to the side as his cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink.

“In a good way or…” Pidge prodded, her voice soft still internally terrified of the response.

“In a good way.” He confirmed with a small nod. A relieved sigh escaped her and the green Paladin smiled at her comrade.

“I would like to get some vitals if you have time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Shy Keith is best Keith


End file.
